


警察没有假期

by PsychoCrazy



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCrazy/pseuds/PsychoCrazy
Summary: 警察瑞克/总统莫蒂





	警察没有假期

   这是瑞克和总统在一起的第三日。

   这句话说来轻松，其实这三天是在精神极度紧张和不眠中度过的，一切只因为总统遭遇追杀，逃亡中恰巧在他休假的时候敲开了他的房门，于是他在一天之中经历了两次混战，一颗子弹还击中了他的肩膀。

   即便对这位莫蒂的身份还心存怀疑，但为了两人的生命安全，他还是带着“总统”逃离了公寓。他们被一辆车追至了偏僻废弃民宅区，瑞克之前出任务时来过这里，因此对一些小道还算熟悉，来回转了几转便将那几个杀手转得迷了路，随后找了一处尚且能遮挡风雨的老房子待下来。靠着一些简陋的工具，瑞克嘴里咬着树枝，用一把生锈的勺子将卡在锁骨间的子弹挖了出来，然后用酒替代消毒水，为自己做了简单的包扎。趁着这个时候，他装作无聊时自言自语的模样，开始旁敲侧击地提出对莫蒂身份的怀疑，“我觉得，总统也应当弄个总统证什么的，就像警察出警时要出示警徽，有了身份证明要可信很多。”

   “那很快瑞城里就会有成百上千个总统了，”莫蒂平静地说道，他听出瑞克的话外之意，但他并不急于证明，“总统只是个身份而已，身份是能够复制的，而思想不能。”

   “所以我该不该相信你？”瑞克问道。

   “这就是你自己的选择了，至少被追杀的事不假，”莫蒂耸了耸肩，他帮瑞克把布条缠在肩膀上，“我不觉得我是否是总统这件事多有所谓，不论是总统还是商贩，他们都是平等的，难道你会因为我是个蛋糕店店主而觉得我不值得帮助吗？”

   瑞克叹了口气：“不会。”

   莫蒂向他投去个“那又何必再问”的眼神，然后将沾了血的衣服脱下来，去井边为自己洗了个澡。他不像大多数莫蒂那样身材单薄，瘦得连肋骨都突出来，他的肌肉显得更加结实一些，腹部甚至隐隐有些块状，但由于男孩的身体还没有长成，脊背的线条还是那么柔和而流畅，双腿又直又长，浇在头顶的水没有任何阻拦，顺着他细嫩的皮肤一直淌到脚底。瑞克就在不远处看着，暖黄色的火光将男孩照映得不那样清楚，却也足以让他心底一阵躁动。

   他一定不是唯一一个对自己的外孙抱有“想法”的瑞克。他敢这样断定，是因为他也曾进入过一些乱七八糟的酒吧，看到过一些滥交的人们，他一边在搭档面前说“妈的，这真恶心”，一边忍不住多看了一眼，那些在瑞克身下呻吟的莫蒂们倒成了他春梦的对象。

   “你在看什么？”那质问一般的语气让瑞克从幻想中猛地清醒过来，他尴尬地将目光移上去，同总统对视了几秒，然后急忙脱下自己的外套。就在这时，草丛里突然传来的响动将两人都吓了一跳，身为警察的素养令瑞克第一时间就摸到了手枪，他先用外套将赤裸的莫蒂裹起来，枪口稳稳地指着摇动的树枝，浑身肌肉紧绷，警觉的模样像一头找准猎物的野兽。

   “是一只野猫，我看见它的尾巴了。”莫蒂轻轻松了口气，他感觉到瑞克端起的肩膀明显塌了下来。瑞克以为他可以就此将刚才的问题糊弄过去，便准备转身回到篝火旁了，没想到男孩抓住了他的衣领，绷起的衬衫勒着他的枪伤，令他呻吟一声，不得不稍稍弯下腰来，“我什么也没看见，”瑞克抢着回答道，后来他觉得这样撒谎太假，又立即改口，“我不是故意要看的。我是说，你身材真的很不错。”

   他能感觉到莫蒂在嘲笑他，那似笑非笑的表情，他看了实在浑身难受。“你真是个最不会撒谎的瑞克*The worst liar-Rick*，正直得把想法都写在脸上，”莫蒂动作熟练地夺来了枪，然后枪口顶在男人的下巴上，当真从他的脸上看得见字似的端详了一番，“奇怪，我在你心目中的形象竟然是个暴君。既然这样，我就给你一次机会，如果你说得和我看见的不一样，我就一枪崩飞你的下巴，你觉得怎么样？”

   这样半真半假的话，反而使瑞克放下心来，因为他知道对方绝不会“一枪崩飞他的下巴”，再者这话虽然剽悍一些，但总归还有些调情的味道，于是他坦然道：“我看见了。”

   “然后？”

   “我勃起了。”

   他妈的，瑞克心想，这绝对是他这辈子经历过的最惊险刺激的一刻，就连前两日和刺客激情对战都还要排在这后头。他不仅对着总统勃起，还若无其事地告诉了他，仿佛这勃起的老二没长在他胯下，一点也不在意总统是否会将它拿枪崩飞了似的。

   他期望着对方能说“第二次机会，别再开玩笑”，而不是完全不知道事情怎么发展成这样，一睁眼便看见男孩疼痛的表情——他仗着总统的宽宏大量，将那冰凉的枪管插进了对方的后穴中，还好死不死地问：“现在谁才说了算呢？”可能他和所有的瑞克一样，体内仍存有混世魔王的基因，而惧怕瑞克就像是莫蒂的天性，因此男孩只是颤抖，收缩着后穴排斥异物，枪管抽出时立即被蒙上一层水色，还带出一小截粉红色的嫩肉，那光景看得瑞克胯下发烫，更架不住莫蒂抬起通红的眼睛盯着他，眼角的睫毛挂着一丁点泪珠。

   当瑞克看见他的眼，他觉得这双眼透出的东西跟谁都不一样，有一点叛逆，有一点愤世嫉俗，也许这就是男孩所说的“无法被复制的思想”，这让他毫无保留地信了。

   “你一定是总统。”瑞克突兀地说道。手枪的扳机卡在洞穴的入口，仍有深入的趋势，这让莫蒂呻吟了一声，他抓紧还搭在身上外套，然后笑道：“如果我真的不是呢？”

   “那我就射穿你的肠子。”手指按下击锤，那声音让莫蒂的身体僵了一僵，害怕手枪走火的紧张感让他变得极其敏感，好几次都忍不住发出几声喘息来。但他仍旧闭紧着嘴，只有枪口的棱角狠狠剐蹭过前列腺，才让他惊叫一声，腰身弹动一下，突然间的快感令他进退不得，只能在手枪的操干下抽着鼻子，还要摆出一副不肯屈服的模样。

   当枪管被替换成阴茎时，瑞克顿时觉得什么追杀，什么休不休假都已不再重要了，这几乎就是他的毕生所向。他抓住男孩窄小的胯骨，将彼此的呼吸撞得破碎，强势的莫蒂总统在此时才显得脆弱一些，没有那样疏远，就只是瑞克十四岁的外孙，会哭鼻子，会骂脏话，尽管只有一两句，但那是他熟悉的声音。

   男孩的手掌从他的肩头滑到腰上，途中摸见他一道愈合的刀疤，那是他轻信了一位莫蒂留下的教训。他不会总那样倒霉，瑞克想道，然后亲吻了莫蒂的嘴唇，他一只手托着男孩的背部，一只手捏住男孩的臀部，粗大的阴茎在幼嫩的小穴中肆意搅动。

   “哈啊……瑞克、瑞克……”莫蒂慌乱地叫着，他大腿根的肌肉抽搐起来，后穴也剧烈地痉挛，迎来了一次畅快淋漓的前列腺高潮。

   总统筋疲力竭地瘫软下来，却不忘趁机夺回主权，他一只脚正踩在瑞克的伤口，然后用手扒开自己的后穴边缘，用一种近乎施舍的语气说道：“射进来吧，我知道你想要这个。”

   瑞克疼得皱起眉头，还是更耐不住被对方的这一举动勾引到，他用快速而有力的撞击来报复男孩，然后在这火光逐渐暗淡的夜里低吼着放空自己。

   ……

   在出了一身的汗后，他们打着颤坐在重新生起的篝火旁。莫蒂果不其然问起了他刀疤的由来，瑞克沉吟了半晌，才含糊着回答道：“我相信了不该相信的人。”莫蒂的表情变得戏谑起来，他又问道：“所以你该不该相信我？”

   瑞克知道对方这是又在拿他说笑，便指了指自己重新换过布条的肩头，“这枪伤可不是你留的。”

   莫蒂却没有被逗笑，他安安静静地看着瑞克的侧脸，然后悄然收回了按在枪上的手。


End file.
